


25 Days of Beronica

by TheBohemianScribbler_Q



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Maybe Smut (?), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBohemianScribbler_Q/pseuds/TheBohemianScribbler_Q
Summary: Twenty five days of AU Betty and Veronica enjoying their time spent together leading up to the biggest holiday of all. Read along as they dance around their feelings for one another while simultaneously falling in love.Expect appearances from friends and, occasionally, family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to my first ever fanfic. I am excited to share my work with such creative and brilliant writers and with eager and appreciative readers. While, I am working on this I will be also working on other things, but this is a priority because of the goal: to write 25 days of Beronica leading up to Christmas. I cannot say when my other works will be posted, but I will try my best to keep you all updated. I’m not the best with introductions so I’ll end it here. 
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave comments, concerns, and questions you may have regarding my work.
> 
> P.S. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.P.S. I know it’s 12-02-18, but please excuse the lateness of this first entry.
> 
> P.P.P.S The rating for this fic is M because I am unsure what route I will persue when it comes to intimacy.

It was finally December 1st and Veronica Lodge was thrilled. Since she had been old enough to fully understand and enjoy the concept of Christmas, Veronica and her parents had a tradition of putting up their Christmas tree weeks before the big holiday. The only downfall, however, was that there was no decorating done until the beginning of December. And today was just that day.

With her parents out of town for the weekend, Veronica had finally worked up enough courage to ask her best friend to come over and help her with the decorating of the Lodge’s tree. 

As she was making her way out of the school building, Veronica spotted the blonde amazon standing near her 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Betty Cooper, with her hands tucked into her coat pockets and her winter hat pulled just below her ears, looked absolutely adorable. Of course this was a biased opinion seeing as she was Veronica’s best friend, but many would agree with the statement. Betty waited until Veronica was just close enough before holding her hand out for the other girl to take.

“Hey, shortie,” Betty greeted the brunette who smiled shyly.

“Hi,” Veronica said. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well, my parents are out of town and-“

“Sure,” Betty interrupted. Veronica didn’t miss the small flutter in her stomach. It wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I’d say yes anyway.” Another flutter.

Veronica couldn’t hold back the grin forming on her face. Betty simply shrugged in reply and opened the passenger door, using her other hand to guide Veronica into the car. 

“So, chivalry does still exist.”

At that Betty offered a small shrug with a smirk and quickly stepped to the drivers side to enter the car. When both girls had their seatbelt on, Betty put the car in drive and headed towards The Pembrooke.

~:~

“How many boxes are left?” Betty groaned as she lifted yet another box filled with glass ornaments. Veronica giggled and skipped past the taller girl, stopping in front of the much taller tree. 

“That was the last one.”

“I see why you needed my help, nerd. This is some heavy shit.”

“Language, Cooper,” Veronica teased. “I didn’t need you here, I wanted you here; and if I needed arms, I would have asked Archie.”

“You mean your boyfriend?” 

Ever since Veronica and the redhead boy had become lad partners, Betty has been suspicious about the nature of their relationship. While the boy’s attraction to the Latina was obvious, Betty seemed to ignore that it was one sided.

All it took was a glare from Veronica and Betty kept her mouth shut for some time. The only sound heard before either girl spoke again was from the clinking of the ornaments and their exaggerated sighs of frustration as they untangled lights. Because the lights would be the more tedious task, Veronica suggested that’s where they start; the brunette worked diligently on the bottom half and handed the rest over to Betty who took care of the top before moving on to finish assorting the ornaments. She was half way through the third box when Betty walked over to her, a silver angel dangling by the string between her fingers, a smile on her face.

“Is it me, or does this thing look exactly like you,” Betty asked.

Veronica looked at the object, hoping her cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt, “You think so?”

Widening her smile, Betty gave one of her signature shrugs. “I know an angel when I see one.” 

~:~

Thanks to Betty’s height and the assistance of a stepping stool, it took less time to decorate the tree than they thought it would. The sun had set by the end of the last box and Veronica would be lying if she said she was glad they were finished. The only thing left to do was put up the star. 

“Climb up and I’ll hand you the star,” Betty suggested. “I’ll take a picture of you too, to send to your parents.”

“You don’t have to, Betty. They’ll see it when they get here.” Veronica said shyly. She wanted to take the picture, but she knew once they sent it out, Betty would start to gather her belongings to leave.

“Nonsense. You and I both know your parents need a picture for year seventeen.”

“Right. Okay.”

Veronica reluctantly climbed the stool, putting her hand out for the star once she gained her balance. She hoped the disappointment she felt wasn’t evident on her face, but she was in the presence of her best friend after all; Betty noticed everything. Speaking of the blonde girl, she was staring at her brown eyed companion, cellphone in hand. “We don’t have to take the picture, Ronnie,” she said.

“Nonsense,” Veronica replied, mocking Betty’s earlier tone. “Let’s get this over with.” Lifting her hand, she placed the star on top of the tree and looked towards the camera.

“Okay, say cheese.”

After the picture was taken, Veronica climbed down from the stepping stool and looked at the photo on Betty’s phone. She inwardly cringed at the beaming smile on her face. Hopefully her parents wouldn’t comment on how forced it seemed. Without waiting for verbal approval, Betty sent the picture to Mr. and Mrs. Lodge, tucked her phone back into her pocket and walked over to the coat stand, “Walk me down?”

“Okay, let me grab a sweater.”

Betty waited until they were in the lobby before she put her coat on, something she had made a habit of doing to silently ensure Veronica that she was never in a rush to leave. When she was zipped up and ready to go, she pulled Veronica into a hug and held onto her for a little bit,

“Thank you for inviting me. I had fun,” she whispered into dark hair.

“Me too,” Veronica smiled, not that Betty could see it with how close she was holding the other girl. “Let me know when you get home, alright?”

“I always do.”

Veronica didn’t want to miss the feeling of being in Betty’s arms, but she did. As she watched her best friend leave the building, in that moment, Veronica felt more certain about one thing than she had ever before: she was undeniably in love with Betty Cooper.


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely duo goes ice skating.

(11:50 a.m.) Betty:  
Hey V, wanna go skating today?

(11:50 a.m.) Betty:  
It’s totally cool if you don’t, but...

(11:50 a.m.) Betty:  
It’s also really cool if you do, so I hope you do

(11:52 a.m.) Betty:  
If you’re still sleeping, just let me know when you’re awake x

(12:00 p.m.) Betty:  
You’re not still sleeping though... right?

Betty locked her phone before putting it back onto her nightstand. By no means was the girl impatient, but she knew Veronica’s sleeping schedule and the brunette had a habit of waking up at abnormal hours. So, why wasn’t she answering her texts?

Sighing, Betty got up from her bed and busied herself with choosing an outfit for the day. Unlike most girls her age, Betty cared very little about the latest fashion trends, but she always made sure to look decent. Especially when she would be in the presence of Veronica. 

She was trying to decide between a navy blue sweater and a burgundy sweater when her phone vibrated with several new messages. If it were anyone else she had texted that morning, Betty would have ignored her phone, but given that she only messaged one person, she leapt for it. 

(12:45 p.m.) Veronica:  
I’d love to go skating with you, loser

(12:45 p.m.) Veronica:  
You’re not as cool over text as you are in person lol

(12:46 p.m.) Veronica:  
But you’re still cool enough for me 

Betty couldn’t help but laugh at the responses she was getting from her friend. Leave it to Veronica to diss you and then make up for it all within a couple of seconds.

(12:48 p.m.) Betty:  
I’m the coolest person you know, so stop

(12:48 p.m.) Veronica:  
You know I’m not a dream killer, B

(12:50 p.m.) Betty:  
First of all, you suck. Second of all, I’ll be over in an hour so hurry and get dressed.

~:~

Veronica dropped her phone onto her bed with a content smile. There was a reason she loved the month of December and it had everything to do with the endless list of things she could do with her best friend. When she had woken up, a text from Betty was the last thing she had expected; the blonde loved to sleep in on weekends. But Veronica wasn’t complaining, she would never pass up an opportunity to hang out with the girl.

Not wanting to spend too much time analyzing the possibility of Betty’s text being a date invite, Veronica got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She was the type of girl that spent more time than necessary putting together an outfit and making sure her makeup was flawless, but with good intentions. While Veronica cared about her appearance, she cared more about what Betty thought, but she wouldn’t dare admit that out loud.

~:~

True to her word, Betty was outside the Pembrooke in an hour. She didn’t bother waiting for Veronica to exit the building before she was out of the car, rushing over to the passenger side. The shorter girl noticed this and smiled at Betty, sending her a little wave.

“You look amazing,” Betty said when Veronica was close to her. The Latina had decided on a oversized turtleneck and jeans with thigh high boots. She had purposely left her coat open so the other girl could catch a glimpse of her outfit. 

“No so bad yourself, Cooper.”

Betty, on the other hand, had opted to wear the navy blue sweater and fitted cargo pants with a pair of sneakers. For warmth, she threw on a worn pea coat that she had yet to grow out of. Once Veronica was in the car, Betty walked swiftly to her side and got in. “You ready to roll, partner?”

“You know it.”

~:~

The skating rink was huge. While it was Veronica’s first time at this particular one, Betty had frequented the venue a lot as a child with her sister and their parents, so she wasted no time in dragging Veronica towards the cashier to purchase their skates. 

The first half an hour on the ice was a disaster to say the least. Veronica should have probably mentioned on the drive there that she hadn’t been skating since she was a kid, but her pride could get the best of her sometimes. It wasn’t until the third fall when she sheepishly looked up at Betty, holding out her hand for the blonde to take.

“I had no idea you were a natural,” Betty teased. “You’re doing great.”

“Shut up.”

There was no time for Veronica to dwell on her embarrassment before Betty was pulling her up. “Why don’t you hold my hand for the rest of the time?”

Pushing her discomfort aside, Veronica smiled at the blonde and laced their fingers together. To anyone else, it probably looked like nothing more than a friendly gesture, but to Veronica it was more than that. She couldn’t help falling for the other girl and she hoped that one day Betty would feel the same way about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some this may have seemed totally rushed and I will admit that it was. While my laptop is being repaired, I am typing out each chapter on my phone until further notice and it is not easy. Complaints aside, I hope everyone who has read has enjoyed. Thank you.


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially was going to have each chapter differ from one another, but decided to take the route of making this seem as one big story. So, please, bare with me. Hope you enjoy. :) 
> 
> P.S. I know the chapters are short, so sorry to those who desire length; it’s difficult to surpass a certain amount of words using a cellphone.

It turns out Betty wasn’t much of a pro herself, but she knew her way around the ice. She was definitely confident in her skating and held onto Veronica’s hand even after the brunette had insisted that she could let go anytime. Truth be told, Veronica liked holding Betty’s hand, but in no way did she want the taller girl to feel obligated to continue doing so. Unbeknownst to Veronica, the blonde hadn’t planned to let go at all.

“So, did you have fun?” Betty asked Veronica once they were off the ice, returning their skates.

“Totally,” Veronica grinned. “Although I wish you hadn’t showed off so much.”

“Me? Showing off? No way. I just thought you’d like to see how it’s done.” 

“You’re such an ass.”

“You’re still here, so I can’t be that bad.” Betty winked.

There were a million things Veronica wanted to say in response, but instead she rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Betty’s arm. Betty winced, feigning hurt, and pouted at Veronica.

“And to think I was about to say I had fun too.”

Once they had their own shoes on, the pair walked in comfortable silence back to Betty’s car. Neither girl could gather the courage to ask the other if today had been a date. Sure, Betty had been the one to invite Veronica, but the thought hadn’t crossed her mind until now. Veronica, on the other hand, was trying to piece together what did and what didn’t make their outing a date. She waited until they were near the car and Betty had reached out to open the door for her.

“Can I ask you something, B?”

“Sure, V. As long as it’s not about me being an ass.”

Veronica actually laughed out loud, earning a grin from the green eyed girl.

“Was this a—“

“Betty! Veronica! Hey!” Both girls turned to see Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones walking in their direction. The redhead boy was having his hand even as he was getting closer to them. Veronica didn’t miss the groan that came from Betty before she put on a fake smile.

“Andrews. Jones. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Cooper,” Jughead said simply with a smirk of his own. It was safe to say that Betty and him were acquaintances on a good day. “We were just headed over to the new cafe in town when I spotted your beauty of a car.” 

“Did you think I’d offer you a ride?”

“Not exactly. Archie actually talked me into coming over to invite you.”

Betty nearly rolled her eyes, “Me or Veronica?”

Veronica smacked Betty’s arm, not as playfully as the first time, and glared at the blonde. She really didn’t like when the girl made such remarks insinuating that there was something going on between her and the football player.

“What do you say, Ronnie?” Archie asked. “Wanna go for some hot cocoa?”

“Yeah, Ronnie, how bout that?” Betty smirked.

It took everything in Veronica to not hit her again.

~:~

Since the cafe happened to be near the rink, the group, mainly Betty, decided it was best to walk there; Betty didn’t want Archie in her car under any circumstances unless it was life threatening. It had less to do with his obvious attraction to Veronica and more with his need to ramble about any and everything. 

They weren’t even half way seated before Archie was offering to pay for Veronica’s drink, an eager and boyish grin plastered on his face. “Get whatever you want, Ronnie,” he insisted. 

Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. Betty was really starting to hate that nickname.

“She carries her own money, Andrews.” Betty mumbled. Or she thought. Jughead, who had been quietly scanning the menu, gave her a funny look that went unnoticed by their friends. 

“Haven’t your parents ever taught you that you can’t buy a woman’s affection?” Veronica asked Archie, giving him a sardonic smile. Jughead and Betty stared at the brunette, mouths agape. 

“I d-didn’t, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Archie said sheepishly.

“I am more than capable of purchasing my own drink, thank you. However,” Veronica turned to look at her best friend. “I wouldn’t be opposed to Betty buying it for me.”

If Betty had any thoughts of Veronica possibly liking Archie, they were gone now. “Hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows?”

“Just how I like it, B.” 

Betty nearly fainted when Veronica winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, hence the absence of a title name. To clarify some things: both girls are into each other, but they’re young and dumb so figuring out their feelings are hard.. we’ve all been through it at some point in our lives (even still for some).
> 
> P.S. I promise that after this everything goes back to being Christmas-y, there will be fun and first kisses and whatnot.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

After the group left the cafe, Betty, feeling quite good about the twist of events, offered to drive Jughead and Archie to their respective homes. While a part of her did feel sorry for the redhead boy, she also enjoyed seeing the somber look on his face as he sat in the back seat; the circumstance wasn’t life threatening, but it was a big one. Knowing that Veronica was immune to Archie’s “immense” charm made Betty hopeful about a possible romance between her and the brunette. The only thing standing in her way now was, possibly, another boy and her confidence, or lack thereof.

Once the boys were out of the car, Veronica turned to look at Betty, scanning the blonde’s side profile as she drove. It was not too long ago that she started to notice small things about her best friend. Like, how Betty would drum her fingers against the steering wheel when she was deep in thought or how her grip would tighten significantly as she tried her best to ignore another driver’s road rage. When she spotted Betty doing the former, Veronica decided she would wait until they were at a red light before asking any questions.

“Penny for your thoughts, B,” she asked as the car came to a stop.

Betty looked over at Veronica, a small smile on her face, “Just... thinking.”

“About?”

“What you said to Archie back at the cafe.. that was... something.”

Veronica scoffed, not at Betty, but at the reminder of what had occurred not too long ago. “He needs to learn now while he’s still young. And besides, he’s not exactly my type.”

“Oh.” 

Betty wanted to ask Veronica what her type was, but the light had turned green and there were a dozen cars behind them, so she opted for driving instead. 

~:~

The rest of the way to The Pembrooke was silent, with Veronica waiting for Betty to say something other than what she had and Betty desperately trying to figure out what Veronica’s type could be. As far as Betty knew, the brunette was attracted to boys, boys like Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle, jocks really. So there wasn’t much to go by. If the girl didn’t like Andrews... maybe she liked Reggie. The idea of Veronica being interested in Reggie Mantle put a serious damper on Betty’s feelings. Bringing her car to a stop, she turned off the engine and looked at Veronica.

“Is it someone you and I know?”

“Huh?” The smaller girl was puzzled by the sudden question.

“Your type,” Betty took a deep breath. “Is it someone I know?”

“Oh. Yeah, it’s someone we both know, B. Really well actually,” Veronica said as if it were the most obvious thing. And if Betty’s feelings were on hold before, they were nearly gone now.

“Do they know,” the blonde asked, her fingers gripping the steering wheel as she tried to suppress the unwanted feeling of jealousy. She was Veronica’s best friend after all and that meant she was also her support system.

“I don’t know,” Veronica sighed. “I’m really just waiting for the right time to tell them.” 

“Maybe I can help.”

Veronica knew she should have released some of the tension that was in the car by telling Betty that is was her, but she had never confessed to being in love with someone before, let alone another girl. A girl that could damage her heart more than any boy could have. 

“Maybe, Betty. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Betty could only watch as Veronica got out of the car and walked into her apartment building. Maybe tomorrow would be better; Betty would make sure of that.


	5. Visiting Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets a piece of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit long to write, but I’m just glad I finished in time for it to be posted today lol (it’s 11:55 p.m.). I hope everyone who reads, enjoys. :)

When Betty had made the offer to help Veronica pursue her mystery crush, the brunette had no idea what to expect. Sure, Veronica was just being stubborn, and Betty seemed more than oblivious, but the girl genuinely thought her feelings for her friend were obvious. She felt terribly guilty for leaving so abruptly the previous night, it didn’t help that she hadn’t returned any of Betty’s texts, and decided she would apologize for doing so. So, when Betty showed up to school the next day, the last thing Veronica expected the blonde to do was mention the mall. 

“I want to take you somewhere after school,” the green eyed girl said. “And before you ask, it’s a surprise.”

“Betty, I think—“ 

“Okay, it’s in the mall, but that’s the only hint you get.”

“The mall?” 

Betty might as well have grown three heads in that moment because the way Veronica looked at her, she certainly felt like she had, “Yeah... the mall... where you buy clothes and stuff.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Veronica asked, ignoring the sarcasm that was directed at her. It was rare that Betty got upset at the brunette, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if last night had been a dealbreaker.

“Of course not, V. You’re my best friend,” Betty smiled her always perfect smile. “However, I will be mad if you decline going to the mall with me.”

Veronica couldn’t say no to that smile. “Then count me in.”

~:~

Betty had a plan. As silly as it seemed, she knew it was a good one. While there was no guarantee that it would actually work, she had hope that it would at least put Veronica in a better mood than last night. When she approached the brunette in school she expected the silent treatment; Veronica did ignore all ten of her apologetic texts 

To say Betty was relieved when Veronica agreed to accompany her to the mall would be an understatement. She was prepared to bribe, even beg if she had to, but luckily the brunette made it easy for her. 

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Betty all but ran out of her class and headed to Veronica’s locker. 

“We’re still on for the mall, right?” Betty really hoped the Latina hadn’t changed her mind.

“Yeah, B. Can I get my jacket first or are you planning to buy me one?” Veronica smirked at the blonde. She figured if Betty was making an effort to make sure they were in good standings, she would pretend last night had never happened.

“I’ll buy you ten. Now come on, dork.”

Veronica barely had one arm in her jacket before Betty was pulling her, and her book bag, towards the exit.  
Whatever Betty was planning, Veronica wondered if it was worth nearly dislocating her best friend’s arm.

“Jesus, slow down.”

“Can’t. We gotta hurry.”

Whatever Betty had in mind, Veronica prayed it was worth almost having her arm dislocated.

~:~

“No. Nada. Not happening.” 

Veronica stared at her blonde best friend. Her insanely cute, but also insanely annoying best friend. With how excited Betty seemed to be about dragging her to the mall, Veronica actually thought they were going to do a bit of shopping. Maybe just window shop if anything. What she didn’t expect was to be standing in line to meet Santa Claus. 

“You don’t even have to sit on his lap,” Betty reasoned. “Just tell him that you want you’re special someone for Christmas.”

“What,” Veronica harshly whispered, not wanting to disturb the small children. “I’m not doing that.”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

The two best friends stared at each other. Betty raised an eyebrow challengingly and folded her arms across her chest. Veronica did the same; she was, hands down, the more stubborn of the two. About two minutes passed then three.

“I just wanted to help,” Betty finally sighed, dropping her arms. “I know this is a stupid idea, but I thought it might encourage you to tell the person you like... I mean if you can tell Santa, you can tell them, right?”

Veronica didn’t appreciate that Betty always found a way to be right about things. 

“Okay, fine, but you owe me. Big time.”

“Anything you want.”

Betty was what Veronica wanted.

~:~

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Veronica mumbled to her self as she watched the kid in front of her move to sit on the jolly man’s lap.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Betty said aloud, literally bouncing on her toes as she stood beside Veronica. Then she suddenly stopped, “You’re really doing it.”

Veronica whipped her head around to look at the blonde, “I’m doing it because of you, Betty. For you.”

“Well, don’t say—“

“Next,” called out an elderly lady dressed in an elf costume. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the two teenage girls. “I don’t even want to know why you’re here, just go.”

Betty and Veronica stared at her in disbelief, the latter rolling her eyes before she walked up to the man impersonating Santa Claus. He too looked at her suspiciously, “And what are you here to ask for young lady?”

Veronica looked back at Betty. The smile she received sent a tingle down her spine. Veronica wouldn’t admit to it if anyone asked (she totally would), but she was a sucker for Betty Cooper’s smile. 

“I want the person I love to love me back,” Veronica whispered once she was looking back at the man dressed in his ridiculous costume. This seemed to shock him as he blinked twice and then beckoned for the brunette to come closer.

“Is that her?” He didn’t point at Betty or even look her way, but Veronica was surely smart enough to know that he was referring to her best friend.

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“Well, if I must state the obvious, I’m no Cupid, but I will tell you this: Don’t be afraid to open up and be vulnerable. Vulnerability can bring you closer together and strengthen the two of you.”

Vulnerable? Veronica hadn’t thought about being vulnerable before. And strengthen? She was certain that her and Betty’s friendship was strong enough, but to think about an even stronger, romantic, relationship between the two of them gave the brunette butterflies.

“But what if being vulnerable gets me hurt?”

This time “Santa” did look at Betty and so did Veronica. The blonde, oblivious to the conversation, gave them a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. 

“I don’t think it will,” the man says with a grin equivalent to Betty’s. “The only way you’ll get hurt is if you don’t tell her the truth.”

“Wow,” Veronica smiled shyly. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“If you act soon, you’re guaranteed to have the happiest Christmas of all.”

~:~

The ride home was quite. Veronica spent it smiling and quietly humming to whatever song was in her head. She seemed happy, Betty noticed. When they came to a stop in front of The Pembrooke, Veronica looked over at her best friend.

“Thanks for taking me to see Santa, B. At first it seemed like a bad idea, but I’m glad we went.”

Betty grinned, full of pride, “I knew you’d like it.”

“You know me well.”

Before she exited the car, Veronica did something she would have never done if she hadn’t met Santa today: she leaned over and kissed Betty’s cheek, lingering for a couple seconds before she pulled back. “Goodnight, Betty.” 

Betty, pleasantly shocked, watched as the smaller girl left the car. By the time she finally said goodnight, Veronica was already in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think the first kiss would happen right away, did you? ;) It only gets better from here.
> 
> P.S. I really appreciate all the nice things that people have been saying about my work and the kudos that is has received. I’m very thankful so thank you.


	6. Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Choni & Beronica interaction. Oh, and Betty and Veronica finally put their big girl pants on. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back. I just want to apologize for my unforgivable absence. I’ve been dealing with a lot of personal issues regarding my mental health and whatnot. But, I’m back and while this didn’t turn out to be the twenty five chapters I wanted to give you all, I’m going to try my best to finish up until Christmas. I hope people still enjoy reading this and always feel free to leave a comment, question, or concern.
> 
> P.s. Stay happy and healthy kiddos :)

Ever since Veronica kissed her, Betty felt like she was on cloud nine. Sure, it was a simple peck on the cheek and maybe not as big of a deal as she was making it to be, but the blonde was elated. Veronica may have shown Betty some affection in their friendship, holding her hand and hugging her longer than some might deem necessary, but a kiss was different. A kiss from Veronica was different and Betty wanted more, except she didn’t know how to initiate or even ask for one; thanks to Kevin Keller, the moment would come sooner than later.

Betty was headed to find Veronica for lunch when she spotted the dark haired boy handing out red and green envelopes to passing students. It was no secret that Kevin was quite the charmer and probably had already pursued half of Riverdale High to come to whatever party he had planned. Parties were his forte. 

“Hey, Betty,” Kevin smiled when the blonde was near.

“I hope one of those envelopes are for me,” Betty said, rustling the boy’s hair in greeting. Kevin rolled his eyes and shoved her hand away.

“Not if you do that again.” 

Betty playfully gasped and placed her hand over her heart, “How will I live?” 

That earned her a glare, but Kevin handed her an envelope anyway. “Don’t be late. Doors close at twelve.”

“Yes, sir.” Betty grinned at her friend and walked off to leave him to his duties. 

~:~

Veronica was in the student lounge when Betty found her, sitting with Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz. The brunette had her back turned to the entrance, but Betty could see that she was talking animatedly about something; Cheryl and Toni sat quietly listening with smirks on their faces. It was Toni who spotted Betty walking over and was about to greet her, but the blonde held a finger to her lips signaling for the pink haired girl to keep quiet. 

“And after she drove me home—“

“You made out on the balcony,” Betty interrupted once she was near. Veronica actually jumped in her seat and turned to look at the taller girl.

“Jesus, Betty, a little tap on the shoulder would have been nice,” Veronica glared at her friend. “And no, we didn’t make out.” 

“Bummer.”

Betty could see the blush on Veronica’s cheeks, but didn’t bother her about it. Instead, she sat down near the smaller girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her into her side. 

“Hello to you too, Betty.” Cheryl rolled her eyes at the newcomer. “It’s cute that you’re into Veronica, but you have other friends.” 

“Hi Cheryl, hey Toni.” 

Toni smiled at her, “You get an invite to Keller’s party?”

Betty nodded and help up the envelope in her hand, “Of course.”

“She never doesn’t get an invite, babe,” Cheryl said to her girlfriend. The three girls laughed, all while Veronica was trying to get her mind to function; Betty was just casually sitting with her arm wrapped around the brunette.

“Veronica?” 

Veronica looked up to see Cheryl giving her a funny look. “Hmm?”

“I just asked if you were coming to the party?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. With Betty, obviously.” 

The mentioned girl smiled at her friend, happy that she could skip the embarrassment of having to ask the other girl to accompany her to the event.

“We should totally color coordinate,” Cheryl beamed, clapping her hands. “Us girls,” she pointed at herself and Veronica, “should wear red. And our girls should wear green.”

Neither Betty nor Veronica bothered to correct Cheryl.

“I guess we’re wearing green, Cooper.” Toni smirked.

Truth be told, Betty would wear green all year if it meant seeing Veronica in red.

~:~

The night of the party, Betty freaked out. She had been to many parties in the past, but never had she dressed to impress anyone. And this time, she was really hoping to appeal to her brunette friend. Luckily for her, Toni was willing to lend a hand; the blonde initially reached out to Cheryl, but the redhead, unsurprisingly, had already agreed to help Veronica choose an outfit.

“What about this?” Toni held up a green dress shirt in one hand. “With these.” In her other hand she held a pair of chino pants that were a similar shade of green. It was obviously an outfit that would make Betty appear more butch than usual, but it was tasteful. 

“You’re the best, Toni.” Betty grabbed the outfit from the pink haired girl and ran off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Veronica was experiencing a similar crisis; she owned too many red dresses, but none that she thought Betty might like. Thankfully, Cheryl was there to help stop her from going to buy a new one. They had narrowed their choices down to two dresses: a slip dress or a bodycon. While the former was tempting, both girls agreed that the latter accentuated Veronica’s figure more. 

“Betty’s going to drown in her drool when she sees you in this.” Cheryl smirked holding the dress up to her friend’s body.

“I hope so.”

~:~

Toni and Betty didn’t make it to the Pembrooke until an hour before the party was due to start. After she had gotten dressed, the blonde was more than reluctant to leave her house. Toni had to, almost literally, drag her friend out of the house and to her car.

“You’re overreacting Betty,” Toni said when the two were parked in front of the brunette’s house. “We both know Veronica thinks you look hot in anything you wear.” 

“Yeah, but.. wait.. Veronica thinks I’m hot?”

“You didn’t know?”

Betty sheepishly shrugged, “I didn’t know.”

“You had to have known. She practically melts whenever you come around.”

The green eyed girl stared at her friend. Now that she thought about it, Veronica had been more flirty than friendly towards her in the past couple months. Just recently she had made that comment about having Betty pay for her drinks and she did kiss her on the cheek.

“Toni..it’s possible that I knew.”

Toni laughed. “For someone who likes to solve mysteries, you’re pretty dumb.”

Before Betty could respond there was a light tap on the car window. Standing outside her car was Veronica and Cheryl wearing identical coats. When Betty opened the door, the redhead had her arms crossed and a playful smirk on her face.

“You better not be making out with my girl, Cooper. Not while we’re freezing our asses off out here.”

Betty chuckled nervously. She was suddenly very nervous, thanks to Toni. Said girl was too busy laughing her ass off at the expression on Veronica’s face; the brunette was looking at Cheryl with her mouth agape, her cheeks, originally red from the cold, were even redder now.

“You’re seriously not immune to Cheryl’s mordant humor by now?” Toni asked no one in particular, but both Betty and Veronica shook their heads in response. 

“Only you get me, baby,” Cheryl pouted and opened up the door, waiting for Veronica to get inside before she got in the car herself. “Now let’s get to this party so I can get drunk and have an excuse to drag you to the bathroom every ten minutes.”

“Tonight’s going to be fun,” Veronica mumbled. Betty silently agreed and put the car in drive. Toni and Cheryl exchanged glances the entire way to Kevin’s house.

~:~

When the four girls finally arrived to the party, they weren’t surprised to see that it was going extremely well. There were people everywhere, some with drinks in their hands and some with their hands in places that weren’t appropriate for a party scene. 

“You made it,” Kevin stumbled over. “And just before the clock struck twelve.”

“You know we thrive on fashionably late,” Cheryl said taking off her coat and handing it to the dark haired boy. Toni, Veronica, and Betty did the same. The music may or may not have stopped, Betty wasn’t sure, but when she saw what Veronica was wearing the only thing audible to her was the sound of her gasp. 

“Holy shit.” Betty felt like an idiot for staring at the brunette, but she couldn’t help it. Apparently neither could Toni or Kevin. Cheryl was the only one not visibly shook by the girl’s appearance.

“I told you so,” the redhead nudged Veronica’s shoulder gently. 

“You look—“

“Hot.”

“Sexy.” 

Cheryl glared at Toni, “Topaz, keep your mouth shut.” There was no hint of bitterness in her tone though; Cheryl knew Toni meant well.

“I was going to say beautiful, but those work too.” Betty smiled shyly at her friend. 

“I was really hoping you’d say that.” Veronica laughed nervously, “And I’m so glad you did.”

“Okay, I need a drink. Or two.” Kevin said looking between the blonde and the brunette. “Cheryl, Toni, let’s go.”

The other two girls followed the host to his kitchen with Toni glancing back at Veronica unashamedly, earning a smack on her arm from her girlfriend. “Ouch. I’m just checking out the material.” 

“Don’t make me hit you again.”

Toni stopped looking after that. 

Meanwhile, Betty was still at a loss for words trying to process just how amazing Veronica looked in her dress.

“Betty?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring.” It was Veronica who smiled shyly this time, shifting from one foot to the other. Betty held out her hand for the brown eyed girl to take, pulling her closer when she did.

“You have no idea how good you look, do you?”

“Betty Cooper, you know just what to say to a girl, don’t you?”

Betty felt her heartbeat quicken, “Please tell me there’s a mistletoe above us.”

Veronica, confused, looked up and sure enough, there was a mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

“There is, but why—“

“So I can do this.”

Nothing could have prepared Veronica for what happened next; Betty was kissing her. Like, really kissing her. If she had to use a word to describe the feeling of Betty’s lips against her own, Veronica would use magical. She’s dreamt of kissing Betty before, maybe hundreds of times, but no dream could compare to the reality of kissing her best friend. The blonde kisses her gently, placing her free hand at the nape of her neck, caressing the soft skin there. It takes everything in Betty to not express just how good Veronica’s mouth feels. It’s their first kiss and she doesn’t want to sound desperate, but there’s no denying the fire that it ignites in her abdomen. The seconds that pass feel like minutes before they pull away, Veronica first, but neither girl moves to put distance between them.

Betty is about to say something before she’s interrupted by the shorter girl. “If I knew it’d take a red dress and a mistletoe for you to kiss me, this could have happened months ago,” Veronica laughed.

Betty smirked, “If I knew that you thought I was hot months ago, this wouldn’t be our first kiss.”

“Toni?”

“You know that girl doesn’t have a filter. She called me dumb for being oblivious to your feelings.” That made Veronica laugh louder because it was slightly true; Betty had been oblivious while Veronica tried to be as obvious about her feelings as she could.

Betty waited until the other girl stopped laughing before she moved the hand that was on her neck to her cheek, lightly tracing her thumb over Veronica’s bottom lip, “Veronica?”

“Hmm?” The other girl was in a daze, enjoying the feeling of Betty’s touch.

“I’m going to kiss you again.” And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we love Choni or what? They’re definitely in my top five of f/f OTPs. Beronica finally got their shit together and I’m excited to keep it going uphill from here.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


	7. To Bake or Not To Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated, but the girls are quick to put out the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I kinda rushed this one cause I felt bad for making you wait for forever. So I genuinely hope you all enjoy. :)
> 
> P.S. I tired to get angsty, but that’s not my forte. I’m all about the fluff. :)

Veronica didn’t want to ever stop kissing Betty. Since their first lip lock under the mistletoe, all she could think about was the feeling of the blonde’s mouth against her own. It didn’t help that Betty had picked up a habit of kissing Veronica everywhere on her face except for the one place she craved most. 

As she watched the leggy blonde move gracefully around her kitchen, Veronica thought about how impossible it was to not fall in love with her best friend. Betty was the epitome of a soulmate, there was no doubt about that. Said girl was in her own world, unaware of brown eyes watching her, as she danced to the music playing from the radio. Her hips swayed as she moved from the counter to the refrigerator, stopping to look over her shoulder at the brunette.

“Hey, V, do you have—“, Betty stopped mid sentence when she noticed the look in Veronica’s eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what,” Veronica asked, her tone full of innocence. She hadn’t planned on getting caught staring at Betty, but it wasn’t easy to take her eyes off of the green eyed girl especially when she was moving like that.

“Like you think I’m hot,” Betty smirked. Since she had gotten that little piece of information from Toni, mainly after finally kissing the brunette, she swore she would never miss an opportunity to tease Veronica about her attraction towards her. 

Veronica huffed, crossing her arms, “Don’t make me regret asking you to come over.”

“Aww, don’t be like that.”

“Well, you don’t be like that,” the shorter girl said, making a small gesture towards Betty’s lower body. Much like Veronica’s dress during the Christmas party, Betty had worn a pair of jeans that complimented her curves very well and this annoyed Veronica because she had no idea what a tease the blonde could be.

“You’re always free to touch,” Betty purred. There were times she herself thought she might have gone too far with the relentless teasing, seeing as their kiss happened only days ago, but she reveled in knowing the affect she had on her best friend.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Betty Cooper. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?

“Do you have milk?”

Veronica playfully rolled her eyes and got up from the stool she was sitting on, “Seriously, B? I’m starting to think you just come up with excuses to talk to me.”

Betty grinned at her friend, “Shut up.”

The Latina walked over to the fridge and opened it, “Organic or whole?”

“Whichever makes better cupcakes, I suppose.” Betty wasn’t really paying attention to what Veronica had asked though, instead she was desperately trying to avoid staring at the girl’s ass.

“Whole it is,” Veronica said. When she turned to hand the bottle to Betty she wasn’t surprised to see the blush that was making its way onto her cheeks. The blonde looked seriously flustered and Veronica almost felt bad. Almost.

“You give me shit about wearing jeans and you’re wearing those,” Betty mumbled, taking the milk from the smaller girl. While her jeans may have been a bit fitting, they were nothing compared to the shorts that Veronica was wearing.

Veronica simply shrugged and winked at the blonde, “You’re always free to touch.”

~:~

Baking wasn’t easy. After they had ruined yet another batch of cupcakes, the two teenage girls were becoming increasingly annoyed with themselves and each other. 

“You’re putting too much milk,” Betty argued, tossing the batch into the garbage.

“Well, if you bought the measuring cup like I asked, I wouldn’t be.” Veronica said while rinsing out the mixing bowl. She sighed as she aggressively scrubbed the bowl; the petty argument could be avoided, but after they had attempted to make the cupcakes twice, her temper was starting to get the best of her.

“How hard is it to measure two cups of milk with your brain, Veronica,” Betty scoffed. 

“There’s two brains in this fucking house, Betty.” The Latina looked at the blonde, “You could have helped.”

Betty stared back at the brunette, mouth agape. “Did you just curse at me?”

“Are you serious? Tell me you’re not serious.”

The blonde couldn’t suppress the smirk that formed on her face. As irrelevant as it was in that moment, Betty couldn’t help thinking about how incredibly sexy Veronica sounded when she swore. Veronica, on the other hand, was staring at Betty as though she was the most incompetent person she had ever met.

“Veronica?”

“Yes, Betty?”

“I don’t want to make cupcakes anymore.”

Veronica head was starting to hurt from rolling her eyes so much, “We promised your mom that we would.”

Not sure of just how upset the girl was, Betty took a few tentative steps towards Veronica, stopping just in front of her. The other girl shifted so her back was against the sink and she looked into those beautiful green eyes. Betty brought her hand up to Veronica’s cheek and stroked the skin there, “I’ll buy some. The good kind so she won’t know.”

Veronica closed her eyes, leaning into the blonde’s touch, “We shouldn’t fight.”

“That was hardly a fight, V. We were just frustrated. If anything, you’re the one that cursed at me.” 

Veronica let out a soft chuckle, opening her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist bringing the taller girl closer to her, “Are you going to do something about it?”

If it was possible for Betty to faint from just hearing how seductive Veronica sounded, she’s sure she would have passed out, “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Veronica raised herself slightly on her toes and moved her face closer to Betty’s, “Please don’t ever ask again.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Both Veronica and Betty were sure they would never get over the feeling of kissing their best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooow I suck at writing angst so pretty please don’t mention just how bad I suck :( lol.
> 
> Also, I want to start a series dedicated to Choni and Beronica oneshots/short fics/drabbles. (Maybe throw in the Glee fandom too). So let me know if anyone would be interested in reading that. :)
> 
> P.S. As always, feel free to leave some comments, questions, or concerns you might have. Much love.


	8. Some Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty seeks some advice from Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is a small chapter. Mainly cause Christmas is only 3 days away and that’s when I wanted to end this, but I sorta let you guys down with the lack of chapters, I hope you forgive me. I don’t know if any of you noticed, but while Beronica has been making out, they never talked about their relationship.. and that may just be in the works. :)
> 
> P.S. I apologize again that I didn’t give you the chapters I wanted. But I will be working on those Choni and Beronica oneshots soon so stay tuned. :)

Betty needed help. Several days had passed since she and Veronica became aware of their feelings for one another, the two were not shy about sharing kisses and holding hands, but there was that extra step missing. Neither girl had officially asked the other to be their girlfriend and Betty wanted to be the one to do so, except she had never asked another girl out, or anyone for that matter. As silly as it sounds, she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself when the time came, which is why she decided to consult Toni. It was no secret that the pink haired girl had been the one to initiate the relationship between her and Cheryl; Betty needed to know how.

The opportunity to ask her came when Toni invited Betty over to her house for an impromptu girl’s night. Luckily, Veronica had plans with her parents or the blonde would have happily declined Toni’s offer and spent the evening with the brunette instead. They were sitting on Toni’s sofa watching a movie; well Betty was watching while Toni sat texting her girlfriend. At first it annoyed Betty because she took spending time with her friends seriously, but it also reminded her of her small issue.

When Toni put her phone away to focus back on the movie, Betty blurted out her question, “How’d you ask Cheryl out?”

The pink haired girl looked over at her friend. “I serenaded her in a park full of strangers and that really left her with no option, but to say yes,” she said. Betty couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. She was about to ask what song she sang until the other girl grinned.

“You’re annoying.”

“I’m hilarious.”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Seriously Toni, I’m in desperate need of some advice. I want Veronica to feel special, you know, like—.”

“Okay, stop right there,” Toni picked up the remote and paused the movie. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Well, yeah. It’s not about making her feel special, unless you’re proposing,” Toni gave Betty a teasing grin. “But on a serious note, it’s about making her feel wanted. You want her, right?”

“I do.”

“And Veronica wants you. All it is is a simple question.”

Betty sighed, “You’re right. I’m being weird for nothing. I’m just gonna ask.”

Toni smiled and gave Betty a thumbs up before pressing the play button on the remote. They sat and watched the movie for a few minutes before Betty turned to look at her friend, “Seriously though, how did you ask Cheryl to be your girlfriend?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“We’ve been friends too long for you not to know the answer to that.”

Toni playfully rolled her eyes, “Whatever. The truth is I never asked her. I just straight up told her she was my girl one night after we had finished—.”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.”

“Studying, Betty. I was gonna say studying.”

“Like hell you were, Topaz.”

The two girls couldn’t hold back the laughter that erupted from their bodies. Betty was grateful to have a friend like Toni in her life. And she would be even more grateful if Veronica said yes to being her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a bit of Toni and Betty? I thought it’d be cool to really dive in on their friendship. And don’t worry, Veronica will be back next chapter.
> 
> P.S. Thanks for reading. Stay happy and healthy y’all. :)


	9. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for: Betty finally asks..sort of, but Veronica does agree. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s cheesy.. just like Christmas. :) Enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve and Betty was excited. Though her and Veronica have spent many Christmases together since becoming friends, this would be the first one that the two spent together as a couple. After her night with Toni, the blonde had become a bit more confident about her plans to ask her brunette friend out. Since she spent most of her free time over at Veronica’s house, Betty thought it would be nice to switch up the atmosphere by inviting Veronica to hers. Unsurprisingly, the girl was more than happy to spend the evening inside Betty’s room for a change. Betty had plans to be as straightforward as possible with Veronica and could only hope for the best outcome.

Before picking up Veronica for the night, Betty had to do one more thing: she had to get her mother out of the house. While there was enough space in the house to ensure that the girls would have their privacy for the evening, Betty didn’t want to take any chances. The best option she had was to call her sister, Polly, and have her call their mother and cry wolf; Polly had agreed to pretend to be in need of some assistance with the twins to get Alice Cooper out of the house.

It was almost eight o’clock by the time Mrs. Cooper had finally informed Betty that she was leaving the house until the next morning and Betty immediately texted Veronica once her mother drove off in her car. By then, her nerves had calmed significantly and she was ready to make things between her and Veronica official. 

~:~

To say Veronica was nervous would be an understatement; the girl was freaking out. Because she was Betty’s best friend, spending time at the girl’s house would usually be no big deal, but since things started to change between the two, Veronica took notice of how differently her body responded to being near Betty. Before, Veronica could spend hours alone with the blonde, cuddling or even just laying her head in her lap, but after becoming aware of her feelings, Veronica wanted to do all of those things and more. It was easy to blame her teenage hormones for that, but the brunette knew it had more to do with her being in love with Betty.

When Betty had texted her with plans to drink hot chocolate and chill by the fireplace, Veronica didn’t panic, but she did overthink a lot. Like, what would she wear over there, what would she wear as pajamas and most importantly, what would she wear under those pajamas. The latter was probably the most selfish thought, but the brunette wasn’t sorry for it.

(8:15 p.m.) Betty:  
I’m outside :)

(8:16 p.m.) Veronica:  
I’ll be down in 5

~:~

“Tonight’s gonna be great, V,” Betty said to Veronica as they were driving back to her house. She could sense the nerves of the other girl, but she had no idea what they could be from. It could be that they spent so much time at the brunette’s house that she almost forgot what Betty’s house was like. Or it could be that she had a small idea of what the blonde had planned.

“I know Betty.” Veronica smiled. “I always gave a great time with you.”

Betty grinned, “The feeling is mutual.”

This made Veronica blush and the girl turned her head to stare out the window. She had it bad for Betty Cooper.

When they were parked outside of Betty’s house, Veronica was quick to undo her seatbelt and get out of the car, grabbing her over night bag. Betty laughed quietly to herself as she watched the girl in action, following her up the walkway to the house. 

“Is your mom home,” Veronica asked as Betty unlocked the door. The two girls walked inside.

“No,” Betty smiled. “She’s spending the night at Polly’s to help with the twins and wrapping. It’s just you and me.” Although she tried to sound super casual about her and Veronica being alone for the night, Betty was feeling the opposite. Much like the brunette, but unbeknownst to her, Betty was also dealing with her body’s response to Veronica since their kisses became more frequent.

“That’s nice of her.” Veronica said taking off her jacket. Not knowing what else to say or do, she stood awkwardly by the door and watched Betty move around her living room.

“You don’t have to stand there, silly,” Betty said when she finally looked up from whatever she was doing; she was doing nothing, but she was nervous so she tried to make it appear as though she was busy fixing things that were never out of place to begin with. It was nice that Veronica hadn’t caught on.

Veronica slowly walked towards the other girl, not missing the way green eyes roamed her body before settling on her face, “I guess I was just waiting on my hello kiss.”

Betty smiled, “I guess I forgot.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, grabbed Betty by the collar of her jacket she was still wearing, bringing the blonde closer to her, and kissed her. With their mouths occupied, both girls started to feel the unnecessary nerves leave their body.

~:~

After their shared kiss, Veronica and Betty got more comfortable with each other. Veronica took her bag upstairs to Betty’s bedroom while the other girl stayed in the kitchen, prepping for their hot chocolate. Since the plan was for Veronica to stay overnight, the brunette quickly changed into her pajamas and put her hair up.

Betty was trying to decide between medium sized marshmallows and large when she heard Veronica coming down the stairs, “You want large or— V, what are you wearing?”

“You don’t like?” The brunette gave a faux pout.

“I love it, but I didn’t plan on us going to bed for another couple hours.”

Veronica chuckled softly, “Well, duh. I just wanted to be comfy.” She did a small twirl, showing off her green and red onesie with candy canes all over. Betty laughed with her, abandoning her task to step over to the smaller girl and grabbing her into her arms.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can tell be anything, Betty. For as long as we’re alive.”

Betty sighed and kissed Veronica once, then twice, “I hope we can be together forever. Just you and me, but not only as friends.” Betty kissed Veronica again, running her fingers through dark hair, “Let’s do this together as best friends, girlfriends, and then more.”

Veronica felt a flutter in her stomach, her body suddenly felt very warm. This was the type of vulnerable she was so afraid of being yet Betty made it look so easy. “I’m so lucky it’s you that’s asking,” she said. 

“I’m lucky enough that I have you to ask.”

Again, the girls shared a kiss, but this one was softer and slower. This one was better than the rest because it was, technically speaking, their first kiss as a couple. When the pulled apart, Veronica gave Betty a dreamy grin. The blonde smirked.

“Cocoa and cuddles?”

Veronica nodded and pressed her lips to Betty’s cheek, “That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good? I hope you think so! Let me know what you liked (or didn’t like), loved (or hated). I want to know. Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. Happy Holidays y’all. :)


End file.
